


Plausible Stories

by Ottra



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottra/pseuds/Ottra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The H.I.V.E. rumor mill is a crazy thing, especially when a notorious student has been missing for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plausible Stories

Otto had recently returned to his normal class schedule after being gone for six months and having been kept by the H.I.V.E. doctors for observation for a week, and as usual his fellow students had come up with the many ways he might’ve spent half a year.

“Did you hear that Malpense managed to escape from school just so he could take a vacation to South America?”

“Yeah! I also heard that the reason his friends were so mopey all the time is that he promised to take them along with him and then didn’t.”  
“Really? ‘Cause I heard that Dr. Nero had him doing grunt work in the electrical systems for six months to punish him for this really big prank he pulled on the teachers… Those glitches we had were him messing with the system so Nero would let him be done with his punishment.”

“That makes no sense. What I heard - and I’m sure this one is true - is that he has this weird disease that he has to go to Iceland to have treated. Those few weeks he and his friends have disappeared have been for that, but this time it took a lot longer so his friends couldn’t go with him. The disease is why he has that weird white hair…”

“Psh no. The story about him being some rich heir who had to leave because his grandfather died and left him the family fortune makes more sense than that one.”

“Hah, or maybe he just had to leave for a really long salon visit to keep his hair so weird and… sticky uppy!”

“Hey, there he is! Why don’t we just ask him why he was gone?”

“Rachel! No! … Oh no…”

“So why did you disappear for six months? Is your family rich or do you have a medical condition or were you being punished or on vacation or what?”

Otto turned, startled and frowning. “Uh-”

Shelby turned back from where she, Wing and Laura were on their way to the dining hall. “Otto! Come on! I’m hungry.”

Otto grinned and turned, suddenly ignoring Rachel. “Coming!”


End file.
